Never Again
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: Never Again- Inuyasha and Kagome have been married for many years. Not knowing Inuyasha has been seeing Kikyou, Kagome stays with him, until a surprising letter changes her entire world. MODERN ERA/ONESHOT


A door bursts open inviting in loud laughter and uncontrollable fits of giggles. A young married couple walks through the door.

"Bye, Sangy. Seeya Miroku!" A young, ebony-haired female calls closing the door. She lets a happy sigh escape her lips as she walks to a closet to hang up her black trench coat. Inuyasha slowly walks over to the loveseat, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the gray carpet.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Kagome smiles knowing her question will go unanswered. She asks him that everyday, but he insists on doing it anyway. She walks over his way and cleans up his little mess. After putting everything away, she walks back into the den with him and notices he has turned the TV.

"Whatcha watching?" She sits by him on the loveseat. She watches as his ears twitch to every word she utters.

"Watching...TV…" He replies not looking from the screen.

"Oh...well, it's late and I'm getting little tired."

"Ugg"

Kagome smiles and places a small kiss upon his cheeks. "I love you, Inuyasha."

"Yeah..." He looks up from the TV, and watches her walk into the bedroom. "I wish I could say the same." He watches for five minutes, as he sees her siluette change clothes, brush her hair, and click off the light. _I really do, but the feeling we use to share just dispersed over the years  
_He looks back at the TV. And suddenly loses interest; He clicks it off, goes to the table, and begins to write. _Kagome..._

After he reads it over again, he grabs his coat and shoes. He walks to their bedroom to steal one last glance at her siluette under the comforter of her bed. He puts the letter on the dresser and goes to her jewelry box. Afterwards, he leaves out the door, without a sound.

* * *

"Aaaaaaarrrghhh." Kagome outstretches her arms above her head before gently maneuvering her hands to her husband's side of the bed. She feels the cool touch of the sheets and knows something is wrong.

"Inuyasha?" She mumbles into her pillow; she gets no reply. She slowly raises her head from her pillow. Her eyes slowly grow from squint to full opened eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She calls out in a weary, raspy voice. She looks around the dimly lit room. She squints both of her eyes at the small rays of light emitting from the slit of her curtains. She lazily throws her legs over the side of her chestnut bed frame, one by one, slides out of bed, and with little effort opens the curtains. She blinks a couple of times until her eyes adjust to the amount of light in her room. _Where is he?_

She shuffles to her bedroom bath, to brush her teeth. After brushing her teeth, she examines her face in the mirror. Considering she just woke up, she looks pretty well off. Since she'd been up for a good minute, her pace quickens. She walks over to her chestnut vanity dresser, to brush her hair. As she reaches for the brush, she notices a letter, signed Inuyasha on the front. She picks it up and stares at it for a moment. _What is this about…? _She slowly reads the first line:

_Dear, Kagome  
I love you dearly but it seems that the flame we had once had has blown out.....  
_  
She puts the letter by her side. In her mind she reads it over and over again, as if to mentally taste it. _Inuyasha...are you saying... _She skips down to the last sentence:

_I'm sorry it has to end like this. I've taken your wedding ring, and I'm using it to propose to... _

The letter drops out of her hands. Tears begin to sting the back of her auburn spheres, threatening to spill out. She struggles not to cry; she fails. She collapses to her knees, her face buried in her hands. _Inuyasha, how could you do this to me? To us? And with… _She stands up and looks to at her self in the mirror. _What am I doing? Why am I crying? He's the one who's done this. He's the one who should suffer_

The tears stop flowing out of her eyes. She snatches the letter off the ground, and walks into her den. She walks barefoot across the soft, squishy, gray carpet to the fireplace. Inside is a nice sized roaring fire. She stands two feet away and the heat still feels intense. Opening its door, she throws in the letter. She watches as the fire slowly burns it to a crisp. As the flames engulf the flimsy paper, she can't help but be over taken by her emotions. _It's one thing to leave me, but to give the bitch my ring?!? _She grips onto the carpet. _I won't say I hope she's happy with him. I can't. But I won't wish them any pain. Not that she doesn't deserve it. I wouldn't wish her anything, just watch to see what happens. I wonder why he even wants her..._

_Flashback_

Inuyasha climbs out of bed and pulls pants on. The body next to him stirs. Kagome looks up to see her husband getting dressed.

_"Baby, where are you going? It's five in the morning..." She whispers glancing at the clock._

_"To work..." His eyes dart around the room, even though Kagome can't see him. "They called me in a little early today."_

_"Okay, I love yoou..." She yawns falling back to sleep. Inuyasha looks upset for a moment but continues to get ready. _

_"Yeah, you too." He walks out of the bedroom, and leaves the house without a sound._

_Flashback_

She frowns into the fire, somewhat entranced by it.

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

Kagome pulls herself together and walks into her bedroom. She opens the jewelry box to see if he spoke the truth. The ring is gone. She looks in the mirror to find her reflection smiling. She puts a hand to her mouth and finds that she is not. Her reflection begins to giggle.

"Pathetic..." It tells her.

"This can't be happening." Kagome tells herself aloud.

Her reflection keeps smiling that eerie smile. "You can't say you didn't see it coming. I mean, with all the time he spent with her. No sense in crying."

Kagome quickly pinches herself on the arm. _Nope, I'm not dreaming…_

"I speak the truth. All the times Inuyasha comes home from work smelling of that bitch's perfume. I mean, you never really paid any attention, she _is _his secretary. Yeah every now and then you find receipts to fancy restaurants. He never takes her there, of course. It's too expensive. Isn't that what he always said? You should have known…"

Kagome snaps out of her thoughts and looks back up at her reflection, no longer smiling. For a quick moment, her mind flashes to the letter. _It probably went into detail explaining why and what happened. _She didn't have to read it to know that.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Calls out a monotone feminine voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" Inuyasha answers climbing out of a queen sized bed with no clothes on.

"Did you really leave her?" She asks from the bathroom.

"Yes, I already told you that...Kikyou." Inuyasha puts his pants on. "Can you hurry up, we're gonna miss our flight."

"Okay, okay, but answer me this. How did you do it?" Kikyou walks out of the bathroom in a red, leather dress, putting on her large, gold earrings.

"In a letter..." He looks away ashamed of his actions.

"Ha....must have hurt..." Kikyou laughs thoughtfully picking up her bags walking out the door. "C'mon, Inubaby."

"Coming." He grabs his own bags and follows her out.

* * *

Kagome goes to her room to check her cell phone. _The bastard didn't even try to explain things…_

She slides open her phone and scrolls through her contacts.

"You've reached Tashamike Incorporated. How may I help you?"

"Hello, Sango? Did Inuyasha come to work today?" Kagome holds her breath.

"No. He took off for vacation time. Isn't he going with you?"

"…"

"Kagome? Is everything alright?"

"Not really…"

Sango puts her on hold for a moment then clicks back over. "I just took the rest of the day off. I'm coming over right now. Bye."

"Mm-hm."

Kagome pushes the end button. _Knowing him, he's probably going to take her where I've always asked him to take me. _

Kagome grabs a large, fluffy, white towel out of the linen closet, and heads for the shower. As the searing hot water rolls down her back, she silently grieves the lost of her marriage. _How could this happen? I-I…_

Someone knocks at her door. "Kagome? It's Sango let me in."

Kagome turns off the water and steps out of the shower. With a towel wrapped around her form, she lets her friend in.

"Kagome. I'm so sorry." Sango entwines her hand through Kagome's hair trying to soothe her best friend.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Let's just say…we're going to the airport." Kagome goes to her room to get dressed leaving her friend to her thoughts.

_I never read your letter  
Cause I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try make it all okay  
_

* * *

"Inubaby, are we there yet?" Kikyou whines from the passenger's seat.

"Not yet."

"Can't you drive any faster?"

Inuyasha grips onto the steering wheel to the point where his knuckles turn white. Every time Kikyou utters a word, he visibly cringes. Kikyou hears the growl resonating in his chest and quiets down.

His grip loosens and his ears droop. "Thank-you." _What is with this wench?_

"Inubaby, you've got to learn to control your temper." She pulls a nail file out of her Channel purse, and begins to file her nails down. "It's really unflattering. If you ask me that is."

"No one asked…" He mumbles.

"See there you go again. I mean, if you're gonna criticize me, you should do it where I can hear you." She glances up to his twitching ears. "And this ear thing you do. When they twitch, it draws attention. Put a hat on or something."

Inuyasha lets out an exaggerated breath as he pulls up to the airport valet. _This is gonna be a long vacation._

_

* * *

_Kagome walks out of her room sporting a black tank top with a blood-red rose on the back and dark denim jeans.

"Whoa. Someone's dressed to kill." Sango teases as her friend grabs her car keys from the kitchen counter.

"I know. Let's go." The duo walks to car and heads for the airport with venom.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kikyou find seats at their gates. They patiently wait for their plane unaware of the situation going on with Kagome.

"Inubaby, I'm hungry. Can you please go get me a…hamburger from Wacdonalds?" Kikyou has been very fond of the sandwich every since her trip to the Americas.

Inuyasha reluctantly carries out his lover's wishes. As he walks over to Wacdonalds, he sees Kagome laughing with a big group of girls. He visibly cringes. _How can she be so happy and bubbly like that? I just broke up with her, for kami's sake!_

He gets out of line and bombards the girl. "Kagome -" He looks at the girl before trembling with fear. He releases his death grip from her wrist. "I'm so sorry-"

"You've got a lot of nerve pal!" One of her friends interject as they run off.

Inuyasha quietly walks back to the line. _That wasn't her. What's wrong with me?_

* * *

"Kagome are you sure you're ready for this?" Sango questions for the umpteenth time.

"Positive." Kagome rolls her eyes to the ceiling as she walks to a nearby stewardess.

"Okaaay, but are you-"

"Sango. Chill." Kagome turns her attention to the woman before her.

"Yes?" She asks with her large luminescent emerald eyes sparkling.

"Excuse me, Miss…" Her eyes travel to the woman's name tag. _Ayame _"Ayame. Do you know what gate takes you to the Bahamas?"

Ayame squints her eyes up to the ceiling as if looking at an unknown object before replying. "You're in luck. The only departure I know of is two-one-two."

Kagome nods in recognition.

"To get down there, you have to go all the way to the food court, and then make a left at the elevators. After that,- you know what? It's on the way to my flight. Just follow me." Ayame eyes glimmers as she smiles to the two girls.

The two girls follow the stewardess as she lead the way.

* * *

"Inubaby!" Kikyou whines to her lover.

"What now?"

"I said no onions. They're nasty and smell like feet."

"Well, just pick them off." He is clearly aggravated by her constant whining.

"Fine." She uses her newly applied acrylics to gently peel them off, careful not to drop them on her red leather dress.

Inuyasha looks up at the many crowds of people walking by and spots Kagome's heavenly countenance. He leans forward in his seat with anticipation.

"Inubaby, what are you looking at?" Kikyou inquires.

Inuyasha glances at his lover, and than back to Kagome, but she's gone. In her place is an Asian woman with long ebony tresses similar to hers. "Nothing…" _I guess she isn't going to come for me. Maybe I made a mistake._

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
bet it sucks to see my face everywhere  
It was you who chose to end it like you did_

_I was the last to know_

* * *

"Here we are." Ayame pipes.

"Thanks again." Kagome smiles.

Ayame nods in response and continues to her gate.

Sango looks around. "Are you sure Inuyasha will be here?"

Kagome hears a familiar rumbling sound from her left and smirks. "I know he is."

Sango follows Kagome's gaze to a vexed Inuyasha growling at the woman beside him.

Kagome walks ahead with vengeance on the mind. _I hope you're ready bastard. _Kagome walks up to Inuyasha and stares him square in the eye. For the quick moment she did, he looked at her with bewilderment.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha suddenly dons a red handprint on the side of his face. He brings a hand up to the throbbing skin on the side of his face.

"You bastard. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me but…" Kagome flusters as her eyes glow red with tears. She brings her hand up to slap him again, but a shrill voice stops her.

"Don't you lay a hand on my precious Inubaby!" She throws her burger on the ground as she walks towards Kagome.

"Oh, so you're the infamous Kikyou." Kagome turns and steps in Kikyou's face.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means you're the bitch who's been screwing with my husband!" Kagome spits.

Sango pulls Kagome to the side. "You don't know. She might not have known."

Kikyou smirks at Sango's optimism. "No, she's right. I knew the entire time." She places a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek.

Sango's eyes widen in shock whereas, Kagome remains indifferent.

_If she really knows the truth  
She deserves you  
A trophy wife Oh, how cute  
Ignorance is bliss_

"You bitch!" Sango leaps to attack, but Kagome holds her down.

"It's okay. That hoe isn't worth breaking these freshly manicured nails." She looks at Inuyasha. "that Inuyasha paid for them."

Kikyou scoffs. "So trivial. A hundred dollars is nothing to Inuyasha."

Kagome steps up to Kikyou. "I hope you two are happy. And I wish you the best of luck. You'll need it."

"That's what you _needed_."

"I had it. Shit, I've _still _got it. He's with you isn't he?" Kagome raises an eyebrow.

_But when your day comes  
and he's through with you  
and he'll be through with you  
you'll die together, but alone  
_

"Whatever." Kikyou walks back to her seat to grab her purse. "Inubaby, handle that for me. I need to get a new burger." She casts one last evil glare at Kagome before walking to the food court.

"Kagome I-"

"Save it Inuyasha. I don't want to hear it." She turns her head away.

"But I want you back."

"No. Hell no. You've already made your decision."

"But I already miss you, baby." Inuyasha pleads.

Kagome looks down, shaking her ebony tresses.

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you_

_Never  
_

"Kagome please. Take me back." He uses his hand to guide her chin upwards, where their gaze meets. He slowly puts a hand to her cheek, attempting to kiss her.

"Get your hands off of me." She slaps his hand away, their gaze unbroken.

"Baby, please? I love you." He stares into the top of her head.

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never  
_

"Kagome."

Kagome stares up into his honey-dew eyes. "Inuyasha…goodbye." She walks away, with hot tears streaming down her face. Sango casts Inuyasha a mournful look before continuing after her friend. Kagome pushes her through the curious onlookers and back to her parked car.

_I Never Will  
I never will  
Never Again…_


End file.
